The Potter Twins
by HarryFreakinPotterFan
Summary: Maybe it's time to see the story from the point-of-view of the Death Eaters! This story is about Harry Potters twin sister, Chloe Potter. This is their first year at Hogwarts, and when they both realize their lives are about to be very different. This is going to be a Chloe and Draco pairing! Will be rated T for later chapters. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction, and I do appreciate comments, and reviews. I would love to know what you guys think of it! **

***Disclaimer I do not own any of the Characters except for Chloe**

Chapter 1

The Truth

Yawning I woke up from the weirdest dream I have ever had. I dreamed of everyone being nice to me at school. _It must have been a dream. No one is nice to me or my brother_. I thought to myself. Downstairs I could hear my Aunt and Uncle yelling for me and my twin brother to come down.

I looked at Harry, who slept peacefully in the bed next to mine. Sighing I got out of my warm bed to wake Harry up. The cold air hit my body, and I shivered like I just walked into ice cold water. Tip-toeing across the floor I silently crept to Harry's bed. I touched his shoulder and moved it back and forth. "Harry, wake-up!" I said. He moaned in his sleep. Sighing once again, I poked his stomach.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" Harry said loudly.

"I am trying to wake you up!" I replied, "Aunt Petunia wants us, and we should hurry." I tried to explain to him.

"Alright then, go get dressed. You know how she gets if we aren't at our cleanest state in front of her." Harry sighed.

I walked to the bathroom that was across the hall. Quickly I took a shower, and dried my hair. Looking in the mirror, I brushed my hair up into a ponytail. My long raven black hair was shiny, and soft from the shower I had just taken. The black hair went quite well with my sea green eyes. My brother and I had the same black hair and green eyes. Except for the fact my hair was always well kept, and his was messy.

Down in the kitchen my Aunt scolded my brother and me for taking a long time to come down. "You should know by now that lateness shows poor character. Not that you two have any. Chloe go get the mail, and Harry go make your Uncle some coffee."

I turned quickly and left the kitchen to the front door. There was already a pile of letter waiting for someone to pick them up, and open them. Picking them up, I slowly looked through them. I made it a habit of looking to see who was writing, or sending bills to my Aunt and Uncle. When I reached the second to last letter, my heart skipped a beat. On the letter it said, "To Miss Chloe Potter" stunned I looked at the other, and without a doubt it had my brother's name.

As I walked into the kitchen I gave my brother a look to tell him we got letters. I gave the rest of the letters to my Uncle and kept my brothers and mine with me. Of course to ruin it all my stupid, and pathetic cousin yelled, "Chloe kept some Dad!"

Getting hit on the wrist my Uncle took the letters, and examined them. "Leave the room." He said sternly. Aunt Petunia looked at him quizzically. "I SAID LEAVE THE ROOM!" He bellowed loudly to my brother, cousin, and me.

Not wanting to get yelled at anymore we left hurriedly. I went straight up to my room, with my brother following me.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked me as soon as the door was closed.

"I'm not sure. The letters I kept were for us." I answered slowly.

"Well then why did he keep them?" He persisted.

"I don't know. It's not like I broke the law!" I said. I sat on my bed wondering what my Uncle was doing.

The next day everything went as usual. This time it was Harry's turn to get the mail, while I got our uncle his coffee. I wanted to ask why he got so mad at us yesterday, but I knew he would get mad. The day went on without anything unusual.

That night Harry looked excited. He kept glancing at me, and the clock. Wondering what he wanted to tell me, I announced that we were going to bed early. My uncle and aunt didn't question it, and we slipped quickly out of the dining room.

"What is it?" I asked Harry as soon as we entered our bedroom.

"You know the letters we got yesterday? Well we got more today." He said excitedly while grinning.

"We did?" I asked excitedly.

"When I grabbed the mail, I look through it, and saw we each had a letter. Then I remembered what happened yesterday, so I kept the letters in my pocket." He said.

"Well hand me my letter then." I said holding my hand out. Harry passed me my letter, and I carefully opened it. Inside there were two pieces of paper. One read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL ****_of_**** WITCHCRAFT ****_and_**** WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Chloe Potter, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. **

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress **

As soon as I finished reading the letter, someone knocked at the door. I turned to Harry, seeing that he also finished reading the letter. The second piece of paper was a list of things we were to take to this Hogwarts.

"I think there has been a mistake." I heard my uncle say to whoever was at the door.

"Nope I'm pretty sure this is the right house." said a deep voice.

"I wonder who it is." Harry said getting up from his bed.

"Maybe they can explain the letter." I suggested while shrugging my shoulders. We walked to the bedroom door, and slowly opened it. Downstairs there was a huge man. I mean HUGE he was like a giant. He looked up and saw us looking at him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Miss Potter. I haven't seen you two since you were a baby." He said smiling at us. "Why don't you come on down here, and we can have a nice chat."

We walked down the stairs, and I couldn't help but stare at him. Harry nudged me, and we kept walking to the living room. Uncle Vernon was left standing at the door, spluttering a refusal that was meant for the big man.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Harry as we sat down next to each other.

"I'm Hagrid, Gamekeeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Of course you guys know all about Hogwarts." He answered.

"I'm afraid not." I told him.

"Well you must of wondered where you parents learned it all."

"Learned what?" Harry asked.

"Magic of course. Didn't your Uncle or Aunt ever tell you?"

"Our Uncle and Aunt don't really like to tell us anything."

"Well I suppose you ought to know. You, Harry, are a wizard. You, Chloe are a witch." Hagrid said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Um, is that a good thing?" I asked uncertainly.

"Why of course it is! You can do magic, and a bunch of other amazing things that muggles can't do." Hagrid replied.

Harry and I looked at each other and grinned. We know there was something different from us, then our Uncle, Aunt and cousin. There were weird things happening to us, like being able to jump over a story high, when some bullies at school were chasing us.

"Well I for one am glad that we got the truth. Our Aunt and Uncle never did tell us the truth. We have always had to figure things out for ourselves." Harry stated. And with that our lives changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry I took a while to update! Well here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

***Disclaimer I am not J.K. Rowling! **

Chapter 2

Getting Supplies

The next day Harry woke me up with a grin on his face. "Hey time to go Chloe! Hagrid's already here, and you haven't even packed!" He walked over to the door, and turned to me again, "I'll be downstairs." And with that he left.

Groaning I got out of bed, and slowly got dressed. _Today is going to be interesting._ I thought to myself as I looked into my closet. When I looked at my brother's side of the room, it was unusually clean. He had already picked up all of his clothes that were on the floor. _He probably just threw them all in a backpack or something._

Behind me the door opened again. Harry came crashing through the doorway lugging a trunk with him. "I forget to give you this. Hagrid said to put all your things in it." He said between breaths.

When he left the room again, I opened the trunk and looked inside. The inside was lined with a cream colored cloth. There were pockets on the lid, and even a hidden compartment on the bottom. _Well this might come in handy._ I thought with a smile.

After I finished packing I walked to the door with my trunk, and looked back. Taking one last look at the room I left.

Downstairs Harry was fighting with Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia looked like she was going to throw up and Dudley was hiding like a scared little puppy. Hagrid was saying, "Harry it's not up to him if you go or not."

Things were starting to get out of hand when Uncle Vernon started yelling, "NEITHER YOU NOR YOUR SISTER ARE EVER GOING TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE. YOUR PARENTS WERE ROTTEN PEOPLE AND WE WERE GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS NORMAL!" I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. Quickly I realized that clearing my throat wasn't going to work, so I put myself between my brother and uncle.

"Get out of the way Chloe!" Harry said loudly.

"Harry let's just go. We can just walk out of that door with Hagrid." I said calmly.

"Well he…" Harry started.

"I don't care what he said. We just asked Hagrid if he was telling the truth or not." With that I looked at Hagrid and said, "Can we go now?"

"Yes let's get going. We have a lot of things to do." He replied hurriedly.

I walked past Hagrid and motioned with my hand for Harry to follow. Once outside I looked at the green lawn, and the perfect garden. I felt Harry next to me and heard Hagrid trying to say goodbye to our uncle and aunt. Sighing I turned to tell him that there was no use saying anything to them when he walked out.

"Right lets go." He said walking to the curb. He stuck out his right hand and there was a big BOOM. Parked on the side of the street in front of Hagrid was a triple deck bus. Hagrid turned to us and said, "Well come on! If we don't leave now we aint ever going to be done shopping for your things."

On the bus Harry and I saw that it was filled with seats with differently dressed people. Some wore pointy hats, and others bright colored robes. We sat near the front, and the bus lurched forward.

Within ten minutes were reached our destination. Hagrid told us to get up and get our things. He was speaking to the driver when we were ready to get off. He handed the driver some silver coins.

Looking at the building in front of us I started to doubt that we were going to get anything useful there. Hagrid smiled at us and opened the door. Inside turned out to be an inn, and bar of sorts. There were many people there, and it was hard to walk anywhere without hitting someone.

All of a sudden someone yelled, "IT'S THE POTTER TWINS!" and we were patted in back, and had our hands shaken by most everyone in the pub. Many people were saying things like, "Welcome back!" and "We missed you Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter." After the crowd died down a bit we started walking and people looked away as if they were afraid to look at us any longer than they already did.

Someone was staring at my brother and me. I could feel his eyes looking at my back. I turned to see who it was. A boy, he looked to be my age. He had grey eyes, and blond hair, and he held his body like he was superior to everyone else in the room. Within second our eyes locked. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and I quickly looked away. _Maybe I'll see him later_. I thought to myself as Hagrid lead us to the back door.

Out back there was a brick wall. _Great_, I thought, _we hit a dead end. _I turned to go back inside when Harry grabbed my arm. Hagrid must have done something to the wall because it wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a road.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said smiling at us.

"Whoa." Harry stated. I had to agree with him. The streets were full of witches and wizards in different colored robes. The sides of the streets had different types of stores. Some had a wonderful smell, like baked goods and candy. Others were selling supplies for student like me.

We walked looking inside windows when I thought of something. "Hagrid," I said getting his attention, "How are we to pay for our supplies?" I finished.

"Well why don't we go to the bank." Hagrid answered.

"Um, well we don't exactly have a bank account Hagrid." Harry pointed out.

"I know that! But what you don't know is that your parents had a bank account that they left to you two in their will. Half will go to you, and the other half to Chloe."

"Oh, well in that case let's get going."

"Wait," I said, "Is there any way we could split the account into two so that way we don't get the money mixed up."

"Don't worry about that Dumbledore already did split the account for ya." Hagrid said.

When we got to the bank I was stunned. The outside was made out of marble. The inside was huge, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

"Hagrid what are those?" Harry asked gesturing to a creature carrying gold coins.

"Those are Goblins Harry. Nasty creatures they are, but we can trust them. Just don't get on their bad side." He answered.

Hagrid lead us to a desk, and soon we were carted away through tunnels and over bridges. We stopped at a couple of doors, and a goblin opened one to reveal mounds of money. There gold, silver, and bronze coins. "The gold coins are called Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronzes ones are Knuts." Hagrid explained. "Also there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon and 29 Knuts in a Sickle"

After we went to Harry's account, there was one more vault to go to. "What's in there Hagrid?" I asked.

"Hogwarts business, very secret." He said simply.

After we left we finally got to go to some stores. The first one was called Flourish and Blotts. Inside the walls were covered in books. I left Harry and Hagrid to look at the books on the far wall. While I was reading a book I felt someone looking at me. Wanting to find out who it was I looked up. It was the boy from the pub.

"Hello." I said politely wanting to get to know him.

"You're Chloe aren't you." He said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Ya and I hope you don't mind my asking who are you?" I said smiling.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He said returning the smile.

"Chloe!" said a voice. I recognized it quickly as Harry's.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said quickly as I started to walk away. Harry was waiting for my carrying his books, and mine.

"Here are your books. Go pay for them, Hagrid and I will be waiting outside." He said handing me my books.

After I paid for the books, and we got some more supplies I was starting to get hungry. "Hagrid can we go get something to eat I'm starving." I said.

"Alright then we'll go get your robes, and then we have to get your wands too." He said.

We ate hamburgers and fries, and had ice cream as a dessert. We walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to be fitted. Inside there were racks and racks of different color, size and types of robes.

"Hogwarts students?" asked a lady.

"Yes." I answered.

"Right this way." She said walking over to some stools. There was already someone there. That someone happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"Please step up right here Miss." Madam Malkin said pointing to the stool next to Malfoy. She then walked away to get a robe.

"Hey." I said to Malfoy.

"I didn't expect to see you until we were at Hogwarts." He said simply.

"Well maybe I should just leave then." I said annoyed at his arrogant voice.

"No don't do that. I was just surprised." He said quickly.

"Hmm well I might as well stay, I need the robes, and I can't exactly leave my brother." I said gesturing to Harry.

"So you must be Harry Potter." Malfoy said to my brother.

"Ya seems like everyone know that." Harry said.

"Well I'll see you two later. Perhaps we'll meet on the train." He said while getting off the stool, and paying Madam Malkin.

"He's interesting." Harry said to me while Madam Malkin finished fitting us.

"I suppose he is." I replied. I could sense that Malfoy seemed to resent us for some reason.

After we paid for our robes, Hagrid lead us to Ollivanders Wand Shop. "Alright just walk in and get yer wands. I need to, uh, get something." Hagrid said walking away.

"I hope he isn't gone too long." I said to Harry as we walked inside the shop.

"Welcome Mr. and Miss Potter. I was hoping I would see you today." said a voice. I looked around to see who had spoken. It was an old man, he had white hair, that looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks, and his eyes were brown.

"Sir, we are here to buy some wands." I said to Mr. Ollivander.

"Well let's get started." He said while pulling out some boxes. Both Harry and I went through about five wands until I found the one for me. As I waved it wind gushed around, but it didn't break anything.

"Ten inches, oak, unicorn hair, and slightly springy." Mr. Ollivander muttered as he wrote down some notes. He looked at me and smiled, "This wand has chosen you as its master."

"Urg none of these wands are working." Harry said frustrated.

"I wonder. I wonder." Mr. Ollivander said as he walked looking at the boxes. He pulled out a box and handed it to Harry. Harry waved the wand, and the room was lit by welcoming light. "Curious. Very curious." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Sorry Sir, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"That you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." Mr. Ollivander said pointing at Harry's scar. Harry turned to me and I shrugged. I gave him a look saying that we would ask Hagrid when he came back.

We paid for our wands, and waited for Hagrid outside the shop. When Hagrid walked up he was carrying two owls. One was as white as snow, and the other was a light brown. "Happy birthday Harry and Chloe!" Hagrid said handing the white owl to Harry and the other one to me.

"Thanks Hagrid!" I said smiling up at him. I took the owl and thought of a name. "I will name her Spice." I said with certainty. Spice hooted at me, and looked into my eyes with her own yellow ones.

We walked back to The Leaky Cauldron, and Hagrid got us a room. "I'll be back September 1st." he said.

**How did you guys like it? Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! I'm updating it so soon 'cause I don't have anything to do, and I thought I might as well use the time to continue the story! Please review!**

***Disclaimer I am not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 3

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

I couldn't sleep at all last night. I was too excited for school the next day. Usually I dread having to go to school, but this was different. A whole new school, with different people, and maybe for a change people wouldn't be mean.

I quickly repacked my trunk with my freshly cleaned clothes, and went down to the pub. Harry was already waiting for me, and had my breakfast served.

"Good morning Chloe." He said with a smile.

"Hey, excited?" I asked grinning back at him.

"Ya, but I'm also nervous! Aren't you nervous?"

"A little bit I suppose. When's Hagrid going to be here?" I asked.

"He said that he would be here at 10:30 A.M. sharp." Harry answered.

"Ok cool." I said. My mind was racing. Within two and a half hours I would be leaving to go to school. I grinned at myself; _I hope I get to see Malfoy on the train._ I thought. Harry gave me a puzzled look, and then walked back to the room.

When 10:30 finally arrived Harry and I were waiting for Hagrid in front of the Leaky Cauldron just like he asked us too. Hagrid came up to us and said, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yup." Harry answered for the both of us.

"Well let's get going." Hagrid said as he walked to a car and opened the door, "I'll be meeting you at the train station to give ya your tickets." He said before he closed the door.

On the car ride to the station I felt something in my stomach. All of a sudden I was way nervous, and I started to try to calm myself down. Harry must have noticed a look on my face because he said, "Hey we're in this together."

"Thanks Harry." I said to him gratefully as we held hands. We always held hands, I never really thought about it. When Uncle Vernon would yell at me Harry would grab my hand so I would freak out at Uncle Vernon. I would do the same for Harry when he was getting yelled at.

It seemed like forever to get to the train station, and Hagrid was waiting for us at the front doors. Harry and I grabbed our trunks and started walking to him. I started taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. It worked thankfully.

Inside the station was as busy as ever. We started walking to Platform 9 when Hagrid suddenly stopped. "I forgot I have to see Dumbledore. Sorry kids here are your tickets. Remember to stick to your tickets." He said while handing us each our tickets.

"But Hagrid these tickets say Platform 9 ¾. There isn't such a thing is there?" Harry said looking at his ticket. I glanced down at mine and found that he was right. I looked up to say something to Hagrid, but he was already gone.

"Harry let's just get going we'll be late if we don't." I said as I continued to walk forward. We walked a little past Platform 9, and I saw a station worker. "Excuse me, but can you tell us where to find Platform 9 ¾?" I asked politely.

"There ain't no such thing. No matter how many young children ask me today I won't believe there is such a thing. Now go on your way Missy." He said angrily.

"What was that about?" Harry asked when we were out of earshot.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we weren't the first to ask him where Platform 9 ¾ is? I answered. We continued to walk around for a few minutes. Then I spotted something disappearing out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a red head family standing in front of a brick wall.

"Alright Fred and George, you next." I heard the older women say. Watching closely I saw them run right at the brick wall! Then the next thing I knew they were gone. Quickly I turned and walk towards the family.

"Chloe what…" Harry started.

"Come on I think I know where we need to go." I told him.

Harry followed me questionably and I proceeded to walk to the red head family. The youngest boy noticed us walking towards them and said something quietly to his mom. She turned her head and looked at us. "Can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes please, we noticed your, uh, sons walk through the brick wall there." I said pointing to the spot where the two boys had walked through.

"Oh well you guys must be new Hogwarts students." She said still smiling at us, "Ron here is also going for the first time."

"That's nice." I said

"Well all you need to do to get to the platform is walk through that wall. If you're afraid to then just run it really helps with the nerves." She continued to say to us.

"Harry let's try." I said turning to my brother. He was looking at Ron, and then slightly jumped when I spoke to him.

"Ya sure, hey Ron want to share a compartment with us?" He asked turning to Ron again.

"Really? Thanks!" Ron said smiling. Ron had that flaming red hair, freckles, and bright blue eyes.

"Right, I'm going through boys." I said turning towards the brick wall. My nerves kicked in again, and I took Ron's moms advice and ran straight at the wall.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the midst of a ton of people. Quickly I moved out of the way so Harry and Ron wouldn't run into me. They appeared almost as soon as I got out of the way.

We walked to the train with our trunks, and I turned to look at all the people outside the train again. The air was filled with steam from the train, and mothers were kissing their children good-bye as they were all trying to board the train. Sighing I turned and got on the train.

I looked around as I lead Harry and Ron down the train. In the windows of the compartments people were staring at Harry and me. All of a sudden I felt like everyone was staring at me. I walked faster until I found an empty compartment, and went inside it.

Harry sat down in one of the seats, I sat across from him, and Ron sat next to him. I looked at Ron, and decided that he was a little bit cute. Then he saw me staring and I quickly looked away blushing.

"Ron, what's Hogwarts supposed to be like?" Harry asked to break the silence.

"My brothers said that it's a huge castle filled with secret passageways, and staircases that move!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Harry asked.

"Well first we get sorted into our houses, and then we have a feast." Ron answered.

"What are the houses?" I asked suddenly interested.

"There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." Someone said from the door.

Startled I turned quickly to see who it was. My heart seemed to beat a little faster when I was that Draco Malfoy was standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked in an angry voice.

"Calm down Weasley, I was only answering her question." Malfoy sneered at Ron

"No one asked you!" Ron said.

"Guys calm down." I said standing up. Of course the train had to lurch forward, and I tripped. Next thing I knew someone was holding me close to them. I looked to see who caught me, and found myself in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

He smiled down at me, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. His arms were slightly muscular, and I could feel the strength in them.

"Put her down." I heard Harry's voice say.

"Well I only just stopped her from falling on her face." Malfoy said letting me go.

"Harry can't you just be nice." I said looking at my brother.

"Sorry, just sit down okay?" He said.

"I want to know more about Hogwarts." I said defiantly

"Well Ron can tell you all that you want to know. Isn't that right Ron?"

"Uh, ya sure if you want." Ron said slowly.

"You don't want answers from him," Malfoy said. "I can give you guys all the answers that you need."

I looked at Harry, and saw that he didn't really like Malfoy. Sighing I looked back at Malfoy. "Harry I'm going to go with Malfoy for a little." I finally decided.

Smiling triumphantly Malfoy walked out of the compartment. I glanced at Harry's hurt face, and smiled. "Harry I want to get to know him, don't worry I'll be back when we're done talking." I said soothingly.

"Well I suppose…" His voice trailed off.

"Look I'll make it up to you at school okay?" I said trying to convince him.

"I don't know, he seems… weird."

"Harry I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me." I said firmly. Knowing he lost this fight, he nodded slowly.

I followed Malfoy to his compartment where there were three other guys, and a girl. Two of the guys where big and scary looking, and the other was quite handsome. The girl looked a little annoyed when I walked into the compartment.

"Draco, who's this?" She whined.

"Just a friend and her name is Chloe Potter." He said in a tone of voice so no one else would question him in bringing me. "Zabini will you move over for Chloe?"

"Why should I?" He asked looking at me disdainfully.

"Because I told you to!" Malfoy said loudly. Zabini moved over making room for Malfoy and me to sit. We sat next to each other and the other people looked at me.

"She looks like she wants to leave." The girl said.

"Pansy be nice, we're going to answer a few of her questions." Malfoy said.

"Well I just wanted to know what the houses are." I said softly. I looked at my knees, thinking that they probably thought I was stupid.

"We'll start with Gryffindor." Draco started. The Pansy, Zabini, and the other two boys started booing. Chuckling Malfoy started, "You have to be brave at heart, and they have a daring, nerve, and chivalry that set them apart from the other houses." He continued.

"Then there's Ravenclaw." said Pansy, "If you've a ready mind, and are willing to learn. In other words you have to be smart."

"You can't forget Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and they are good finders." Zabini sneered.

"Wow really? Getting sorted will be difficult wont it?" I said looking at everyone in the compartment.

"You can't forget Slytherin. You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends." Malfoy added.

"Dang that's a lot of things to remember. I wonder what house I'll be sorted into." I thought out loud.

"In my opinion Slytherin is the best house, and I'm sure that's where I'm getting sorted into." Malfoy said to everyone. They all snickered as if they already knew what house they were going to be in.

"Well I told my brother I wouldn't be gone to long, so maybe I ought to go…" I started to say.

"There's no need to leave so soon." Pansy said, "I would love to get to know you. Maybe we can even be friends. First I don't think you knew these two." She said gesturing to the other two boys in the compartment. "That one there is Crabbe, and the other is Goyle."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." I said to them. All they did in return is grunt.

"They don't speak much." Pansy explained to my look of surprise.

"I really should get back; I hope I see you at the school." I said waving good-bye to them. I left the compartment and started back to the one where my brother and Ron were.

_I like them_ I thought _I hope we become friends._ Then someone grabbed me from behind. I jumped and used my elbow to punch them from behind.

"Oi! Watch it!" said a familiar voice.

"Malfoy?' I asked as I turned around.

"I just thought that I should walk you back." He said looking at me, "I didn't think that you would elbow me."

"Sorry I didn't know that it was you." I said apologetically.

"Well come on I can't keep the others waiting for me to get back." He said linking arms with me, and dragging me to my compartment.

"Thanks, I hope I see you later." I said as I went to open the door.

"Ya see you later Potter." He said as he walked away.

It seemed forever when we finally got to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and I got off the train, and heard Hagrid calling for all first years.

Following Hagrid, he lead us to a lake, were boats were waiting for us. We climbed in, and the boats started moving by themselves. Surprised I jerked a little and fell into Harry's lap.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"You should be more careful, it seems that you're falling all over the place now a day." He said teasingly.

Once we got to the huge front doors, a lady with her hair in a bun stepped forward. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "My name is Professor McGonagall, and the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She walked away, and many kids started talking excitedly.

When Professor McGonagall returned there was instance silence, and she asked us to follow her. Inside the school, I was so stunned I could make a single noise. Walls reached up towards the sky, and the ceiling towered over us. The Great Hall was similar, except the ceiling seemed to make the sky that was outside.

We first years lined up in the middle of the hall, and waited to be sorted. After a short song from the Sorting Hat, Professor McGonagall said, "Now we will start the Sorting. When I call your name please step forward, and set on this stool. Abbott, Hannah" A nervous looking girl went up to the stool, and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and it declared "HUFFLEPUFF" and a table started cheering as Hannah went to them.

This went on for a while, and then I heard the name. "Malfoy, Draco." I looked around as Malfoy walked up to the stool, sat down, and it seemed that before the hat even touched his head it yelled, "SLYTHERIN" Malfoy grinned, and looked straight at me. His eyes told me I better be in the same house as him.

More people were sorted, and I was crossing my fingers to be in Slytherin with Malfoy. Then my brother's name was called. Dead silence in the room. I pushed him forward, and he walked nervously to the stool. He seemed to sit there for ages, but then the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the red, and gold table cheered, and yelled.

"Potter, Chloe." I froze. People looked at me with the same silence that my brother had. Taking a deep breath I walked up to the hat, and sat down. Professor McGonagall set the hat on my head.

"Interesting. You are very cunning my girl, just like your brother. You have the need to prove yourself. Hmm what shall it be?" said a voice in my head. _Please put me in Slytherin._ I thought as many times as possible. I could feel in my heart that really none of the other house would suit me. Even though I wanted to be in the same house as my brother, Slytherin just seemed like the better choice. Then I heard "SLYTHERIN!" I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

When I sat down with my table, and new family I glanced at Harry. He looked sad that we weren't in the same house. I shrugged and smiled at him. Then I turned to Malfoy, Pansy, and Zabini as they congratulated me on making it to Slytherin. I smiled to myself _I think I found where I belong._

**Well did you guys like it? I know it's a bit long, but I have always liked long chapters, and I didn't want to rush anything. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey thanks for viewing this! Here's chapter 4! Please review!**

***Disclaimer I am not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 4

Flying Comes Naturally

Lessons started the next day. After I got ready in the morning I headed down to the common room. The night before a Slytherin prefect showed us how to get to the Slytherin common room. It's quite simple actually. All we have to do is go to the dungeons where there is a room where the light is green.

"The light is green because we're right under the Black Lake." Malfoy had told me the night before.

"Well this is an interesting place to put where we are going to live for the rest of the year." I remarked gesturing to the cold dungeon walls.

"Well let's just wait until we see what the common room actually looks like." Pansy put in.

When I reached the common room, I saw Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy already waiting for me. I smiled at them, and once again looked around the common room. The area was mostly green, and silver with a few exceptions to add some other colors. There was a fire place, where comfy couches were set in front, so one could enjoy the warmth. Chess tables were set by a window, and there was a billboard to announce things that were happening.

"Morning Chloe," Pansy said to me. "Come on I want to get breakfast."

"Morning." I said to everyone as we walked out of the common room.

We walked as a big group up to the Great Hall. By the time we got there, there were a lot of people. Breakfast had already been served and we rushed to our table to get started on ours.

The table was filled with toast, different kinds of jam, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, and a whole lot more. I didn't know where to start.

"You should have a good breakfast today ya know." Malfoy said to me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well today we start class, and you don't exactly want to be falling asleep in them." He said with a hint of a smile. I laughed and began eating.

After a while I wondered if my brother was eating his breakfast, and I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Sure enough there he was digging in to pancakes, and bacon. I saw Ron was sitting next to him and another girl with bushy brown hair on his other side.

When breakfast ended Professor Snape came by the table to give the first years our schedule. Snape had long greasy black hair, and I couldn't help thinking that he looked like a bat when he walked towards us.

"Morning students," He said not evening smiling at us. "Here is your schedule for the first semester." He waved his wand, and papers appeared in front of us. I looked down to see my first class. I had Charms.

"Hey Malfoy, what class do you have first?" I asked glancing at him.

"We all have the same classes," He explained sneering. "All the Slytherin first years will be in the same classes, we all have the same schedule."

"Oh." Was all I could get out. I blushed realizing that probably everyone here already knew that.

Feeling that I needed someone that I knew really well to talk to I got up. I looked for Harry, and located him still eating. Quickly before and of my group could say anything I walked over to him.

"Hey Harry." I said when I reached him.

"Oh, morning Chloe." He said looking surprised.

"So, uh, what's it like being in Gryffindor?" I asked quickly.

"It's amazing!" He said grinning. "The common room is huge, and the beds are comfy."

"That's nice, what's your first class, maybe we have it together." I said smiling.

"We have Charms, you?"

"We do too! I can't wait. This is all just so exciting."

"Ya, how's Slytherin?" He asked curiously.

"Its fun, I already have a ton of friends." I said gesturing to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was looking for me.

"Well it's always nice to have friends." Harry said looking at me. I think he felt a little betrayed when I got sorted in to Slytherin. All of our lives we had each other's backs, and now it seemed like we split up for good.

"Harry we're always going to be friends you know." I said smiling at him. I held my hands out asking for a hug. He looked gratefully at me and got up to hug me.

"You should get back; I think your friends are freaking out because you're not there." Harry said teasingly. And sure enough when I looked over Pansy's face looked like she was going to hit someone.

"You're right; I'll see you in Charms." I said quickly.

I hurried back to the Slytherin table, and asked them what was wrong. "You disappeared!" Pansy said, "I thought that you died or something."

"Sorry guys, I just went to say hi to my brother." I explained.

"Well next time you could tell us where you're going to we don't think something bad happened." Malfoy said.

"Let's just get to class." I said hearing the bell that signaled breakfast was over.

Charms was most uneventful, and Transfiguration was after that. Both classes we shared with the Gryffindors and Harry seemed to seek me out in both classes. He said that he just wanted my company, but I think he doesn't like the people I hang out with. In both classes he gave our group a weird look that said, "I better check to make sure you guys aren't causing trouble."

Lunch was next, and then we had flying lessons. "Flying?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You've never heard of Quidditch?" asked a very surprised Malfoy.

"No I grew up away from magic, remember?" I said annoyed.

"Sorry, well it's a wizard sport, and you fly on broom sticks." He said as if that explained everything. I rolled my eyes like I didn't really care, but really I was kind of scared. I never really like height that much, but maybe with something underneath me it wouldn't be so bad.

We all walked outside where in a Madam Hooch was waiting for us. I noticed that this was another class we shared with Gryffindors. I must have had an annoyed look on my face because Malfoy asked me, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said bitterly.

"Well you can't say that, obviously there is something wrong." He said

"So far every class we have we have with Gryffindors!" I said throwing my hands up.

"Oh I see, you're mad because your brother is going to be able see what you do when you're around me." Malfoy said sneering at the direction my brother was.

"Well, I don't know." I said, "Maybe."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you get a broom next to mine." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back, and pushed him in a friendly way. When we reached the clearing where Madam Hooch was waiting for us, she said, "Alright hurry up! Pick a broom of your choosing, and we'll get started." Making sure I followed Malfoy, and Pansy I got a broom right between them.

"At least you won't have to deal with talking to your brother now." Malfoy said just loud enough for Harry to hear. He looked up, and I hid my face so he couldn't see it getting red.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Now he's going to leave you alone." Malfoy said as if he did a favor for me.

"I just wanted him to know that I have other friend, not that I never wanted to speak to him!"

"Sorry, I thought…"

"Well stop thinking! Do you just want me for yourself?!" I said my voice starting to rise. I noticed Malfoy was blushing. I took a step back, my eyes wide. _Holy crap, maybe he likes me!_ I shook my head, "Sorry, I know you just did what you thought I wanted. I'll talk to Harry at dinner." I said quietly.

"Right, stick your right hand over your broom, and say 'Up'." Madam Hooch said as if nothing had happened between Malfoy and me.

Soon everyone was saying "Up" trying to get the brooms to shoot up into our hands. The first time I said up, the broom really did fly into my right hand. Surprised I almost dropped, and when I had a firm hold I looked around. More than half the class were still saying "Up" and some were on the floor, because the broom had hit them on the head.

"Alright you're going to mount your broom, and kick off when I blow the whistle. Then you're going to lean forward, and touch back down." Madam Hooch said as soon as everyone had their brooms in hand. "One, two, three!"

I heard shouts from the Gryffindor side, and I looked up. A boy named Neville was in the air. He had a look of surprise, as he continued to rise. "Longbottom, get yourself down here this instance!" I heard Madame Hooch cry.

"I can't!" Neville said, and his broom shoot off towards the wall.

The Gryffindors all looked worried, and Madam Hooch desperately tried to help Neville. I looked at the scene, and started laughing. I couldn't help it; it was all just so funny. _It can't be that hard to control a broom can it?_ I thought as I laughed. I heard Pansy and Malfoy join in, and soon all the Slytherin were laughing.

Then I noticed Harry giving me a look that said, "Why the hell are you laughing? This isn't funny!" I stopped laughing at once, and looked away. I felt embarrassed that my brother couldn't seem to realize that I didn't mean any harm.

When Madam Hooch returned with Neville she said that she was taking him to Madam Pomfrey, and no one was allowed to ride their brooms. As she left Malfoy noticed something on the ground, "Come on." He said while grabbing my hand.

He dragged me to a patch of grass where there was a small ball on the ground. He sneered and picked it up. "It's a remembrall." He told me, "I bet that fat excuse for a boy dropped it." I shook my hand out of his and took it.

"Well maybe we should give it to someone in his house." I suggested

"Nah let's play a little trick." He said smiling at me.

"Hand it here Malfoy." Said a voice I recognized. I turned around and there was my brother holding his hand out.

"I don't have it Potter." Malfoy said innocently.

"I saw you pick it up, just hand it over." Harry said. He looked at me and saw that I was holding a small ball. "Chloe give it back, please." He said looking at me. He said the last word like I was a little child who didn't what to do.

"Come and get it." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Malfoy handed me a broom, while sneering at my brother. Before I knew what I was doing I mounted the broom, and kicked off the ground. Then instinct took over, and I was flying. The wind rushed through my long hair, and I smiled.

"Hand it over Chloe." Harry said, he was in the air with me. I looked down at Malfoy, and he was already mounting another broom.

"Catch!" I said throwing the ball towards Malfoy when he kicked off the ground. He flew straight at the ball I threw and caught it. Smiling we threw the ball back and forth. Malfoy seemed to get tired of this and looked at my brother.

"Go get it." He said right before he threw the ball away from us. Harry zoomed by and amazingly he caught the ball. The Gryffindors below started cheering, and I flew down to the ground.

"You were amazing!" Pansy said meeting me where I landed.

"Thanks," I said. Suddenly I was a little embarrassed by the way I acted. _Harry is going to kill me._ I thought. I just wanted to have fun, and it seemed that, by the look Harry was giving me, it would take a lot of time explaining.

"Harry Potter, follow me." said a voice from the front doors. It was Professor McGonagall. Harry walked up and Malfoy sneered at him.

"Well so much for not getting in trouble." Pansy remarked as harry walked away.

"Ya well, Malfoy we can get in trouble too." I said. None of us were supposed to be flying, and it was probably just by chance only Harry seemed to get caught. That luck didn't seem to last when I heard a voice I knew was Professor Snape saying,

"Chloe Potter I need a minute of your time." Malfoy looked surprised at me, and I tried to shrug.

"I better go, I'll see you later." I said walking towards Snape.

"It seems that you are good at flying a broom Potter." Snape said as I reached him.

"It was my first time today." I said looking at the ground.

"The Slytherin team is in need of a Chaser, and I think you'd be able to play that position perfectly." He said smiling.

"What?" I asked surprised. Not only was he smiling, but I'm not in trouble.

"I would like you to join the Slytherin team. There is a spot open for a Chaser." He said still smiling.

"Sure, why not." I said realizing this was an honor. _Flying does seem to come naturally to me._

**Thanks for reading! I'll upload as soon as I can! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Guys! I GOT A REVIEW! Haha thanks xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for the review! And here is Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

The Troll

By the time I returned to class, Madam Hooch was there. She looked at me, and frowned. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Professor Snape wanted to talk to be. He had me join the Quidditch team." I said proudly. Many of the students there stared and gasped. I looked at my friends, and saw they were smiling at me. So I smiled back.

"Alright, well class is dismissed!" Madam Hooch said, "And congratulations Miss. Potter."

"Thanks Madam Hooch."

"Hey, I can't believe you made the team! No first years ever get on the team; you must be the youngest Quidditch play in a century." Malfoy said to me. Even though his voice made him seem happy for me, I could tell he was a little bit jealous.

"Thanks, do you want to help me train? I don't know anything about Quidditch." I said trying to make him happy.

"Yeah we'll start tomorrow!" he said as his face seemed to light up with the idea of training me.

The rest of the day went on, and we didn't have any more classes with the Gryffindors. Part of me was relieved, and the other part felt guilty. I didn't mean to make Harry mad, it just happened. _I'll make things right at dinner._ I thought to myself,

When dinner finally arrived, I felt a pit in my stomach. _Great now I'm nervous._ Malfoy gave me a weird look, which told me he knew I was nervous.

"Everything alright Potter?" He asked me when we sat down at the dinner table.

"I'm a little nervous about talking to my brother." I confessed.

"Well just tell him you were having fun, that's all it was anyway. Just some fun." Malfoy said smiling.

"Alright, I'm sure he'll understand." I lied. I knew my brother was going to yell at me. Then he'll probably ask Dumbledore to have me transferred to the Gryffindor house or something like that.

When dessert was over, I got up to talk to my brother. Before I left Malfoy wished me good-luck. I smiled to myself, but quickly stopped when I saw the glare my brother was giving me. "Hey Harry I…"

"I don't want to hear it." He said before I could finish.

"You don't underst…" I tried again.

"No."

"Come on Harry…"

"No"

"Give her a chance mate." I heard Ron say. I smiled at him showing my thanks, and then I turned back to my brother.

"Harry all I was doing was having fun. It was like playing… Monkey In The Middle." I said before my brother could interrupt again.

"No it wasn't Chloe. It was like you and that Malcolm kid…" he started.

"Malfoy," I corrected.

"Whatever, anyway, it was like you two were doing it to tease me. And the way you started laughing at Neville when his broom went berserk was just so mean. Then you didn't want to talk to me. I heard what Malfoy said when you choose a broom between him and that other girl. Chloe I don't know what's got in to you, you're just different now." He explained to me.

"Harry none of us meant anything by laughing at Longbottom, and I was just getting a little annoyed at how you treated me like a little baby, making me sit by you in all the classes we had together." I argued.

"You are a little baby." Harry said.

"Oh my god Harry! If you're calling me a baby then you calling yourself a baby! You do happen to remember that we are twins right? That means we are the same age." I said getting really mad.

"But you're my sister, and I don't like the people you are hanging out with. They seem like they enjoy doing mean things Chloe." He insisted.

"Harry I think I can choose my friends for myself, besides I need friends that are in my house! You can't control what I do. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but seriously I need some space."

"It's just that…"

"No Harry, all we were doing was having fun. I don't need to lose my brother over something stupid like this."

"Fine, I suppose I can forgive you." Harry sighed.

"Thanks Harry!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

I walked back to the common room, where I found Malfoy sitting on one of the couches. "Hey." I said sitting down next to him.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It was ok, he's talking to me now, and he said he forgives me for having some fun." I said laughing.

"Well at least he won't be such a pest in class now will he?" Malfoy smirked.

"I'm sure he'll give me some space, but he is my brother after all he can't just not leave me alone."

"We'll see." And with that Malfoy got up and went to bed. I was still sitting thinking about what he said.

**Harry POV**

These last few weeks have been great, except for Chloe. She still insists that her group of friends aren't bad. After our little argument I did what she asked. I gave her the space she wanted. I'm not really happy about it, but as long as she doesn't get mad at me I guess I can live with it.

Halloween came shortly, and Chloe told me she was going to spend it with her 'other' friends. I knew I couldn't do anything to change her mind, so I just nodded my head. The whole day was uneventful. I hung out Ron, and Hermione kept following us around. At least until lunch when she heard what Ron said about her.

"She's a nightmare honestly." He had said not knowing she was behind us.

"Come on Ron she isn't _that_ bad." I said back.

"Well I don't think she's going to have any friends at school." He retorted. Then Hermione walked faster, bumping into Ron. She had heard everything we said.

Sitting at the Gryffindor table I glanced at Chloe. She was sitting between Zabini, and Malfoy. I couldn't help but get a little bit jealous. She likes to spend all her time with them, and only on some weekends will we hang out. Now it's getting more awkward to be around her. At least she gives me some of her weekends, rather than not talking to me at all.

I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts cleared. Ron sat next to me, and Neville was on the other side. I grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice, and started drinking it.

"I heard that she's still in the bathroom crying." I heard Neville say to Ron.

"Who?" I asked seeing as I missed the beginning of the conversation.

"Hermione Granger." Neville answered. I looked at Ron and he looked guilty.

"Ron maybe we should apologize to her." I said

"No, if we do that then she'll never leave us alone." He said quickly.

"I suppose you're right." All of a sudden the doors leading out the Great Hall opened with a bang.

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Professor Quirrell screamed as he ran into the hall. "Thought you ought to know." He finished right before fainting.

Everyone in the hall started yelling, and getting out of their seats. "QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled form the staff table. Everyone instantly stopped moving, and turned to see what he had to say. "Prefects, I ask you to escort your house back to your common rooms. Staff I want you to meet me in the dungeons in five minutes." He said before turning and walking out of the room.

All the prefects called for the houses to line up. Ron and I quickly got in line, and our house was leaving the Great Hall when I remembered something, "Ron what about Hermione?" I asked.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll." I said pulling him from the line. We started running towards the girl's bathroom.

**Chloe POV**

When Dumbledore finished talking, I looked at Malfoy. By the look on his face I knew he didn't do it. It seemed like something our group would do for fun, but he looked scared. So did Zabini.

We lined up and headed out of the Great Hall to our common room. That's when I saw Harry, and Ron running down a hall, towards the girl's bathroom. I quickly followed them, because I wanted to see what they were up to.

"Potter, where are you going?' I heard Malfoy ask.

"I'm following my brother; you can come if you want, but hurry." I said still walking towards the girl's bathroom.

"Right," I heard him say as he followed me. Soon we were running down the hall Harry and Ron were in until we reached the bathroom.

"You wait here, I'll be back soon." I said motioning for Malfoy to wait. He nodded, and turned around. Grinning I walked into the bathroom to find chaos.

Harry and Ron were shooting spells at a troll. I heard screaming, and guessed someone was in here trapped. I ran outside, and dragged Malfoy in telling him what was happening.

"Chloe what are you doing here?" Harry asked as I joined in on casting spells at the troll.

"What does it look like? We're helping!" I yelled back as the troll smashed one of the sinks. I heard a girl screaming again. "Harry, who else is in here?"

"Hermione." He said. His faced seemed to turn into a look of guilt when he said her name as if it was his fault she was in here getting attacked by a troll.

"Hermione get out of here!" I yelled, and then I saw a bush of brown hair fly past me. _So that's who keeps following Harry and Ron around._ I thought. I shook my head, and focused back on defeated the troll.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Malfoy yelled pointing at the club the troll was carrying. Then he moved it over the trolls head, and released it. The club hit the troll with a big thunk. Then the troll fell face first on to the floor.

"Nice going Malfoy!" I said looking at him. He smirked, and looked at Harry.

"I was beginning to lose hope, and then I remember that spell." He said still looking at Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said through gritted teeth. Just then Professor McGonagall ran into the room.

"What happened here?" she demanded looking at Harry.

"It was my fault." I heard someone say. I looked and saw that the girl we just saved was talking. "I've read about trolls, and I thought I could handle it. I was wrong; if Harry, Ron, and these two hadn't shown up I'd probably be dead." She continued. I looked at her stunned. She was taking the blame.

"Well ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for not following orders. And twenty points to each house for shear dumb luck." Professor McGonagall said, and then she walked out of the room.

I sighed, and then turned to Harry. "I'm going to go." I said walking out waving at the three Gryffindors still standing there. As I walked out I heard Malfoy hurrying behind me.

When we reached the common room I sat down. Malfoy walked over to me and sat down next to me. "You were good." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks you were too." Then on instinct I kissed him on the cheek, and hurried to my bed, blushing like crazy.

**Ah young love. Anyway hope you guys liked it, and PLEASE review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is chapter 6!**

***Disclaimer I am not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 6

The First Quidditch Match

The next morning when I walked down to the common room after getting dressed in my Quidditch robes for the match. I found Malfoy sitting on the couch. Suddenly all of last night's events came back to me, and I felt blood rising to my cheeks. I don't know why I kissed Malfoy on the cheek last night, I just did. It felt like the right thing to do. If he didn't think of casting Wingardium Leviosa when he did, we might not even be alive right now.

Malfoy turned his head as he heard me walking down the stairs. "Morning," he said with a small smile.

"Hey, about last night, I…" I said wanting to explain why I kissed him, but he interrupted me before I could finish.

"It's cool; a lot of girls would want to kiss me after I save their lives." He said his smile growing into a grin.

"Well it was just a thank-you, nothing more than that." I said glaring at him. "I'm going to get some breakfast before the match." I said walking away.

"Wait up!" I heard Pansy yell as she ran down the stairs. I slowed my walk just long enough for her to catch up to me. "What's the matter?" she asked, noticing my glare.

"Nothing," I lied. Truthfully I was angry and sad at the way Malfoy acted about the kiss. He acted like it was nothing, and that he got kissed on the cheek every day; but for me I think I meant it as something much more than a thank-you.

"You can't lie to me silly; I can tell something is bothering you." Pansy said. "Does it have to do with Malfoy?"

"What? No! Well maybe." I sighed.

"Oh really? Tell me!" Pansy insisted. I didn't really want to tell; because I was sure Pansy had a crush on Malfoy.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe later, right now I want to eat something."

"Fine, but you have to tell me!"

In the great hall people were already chatting excitedly for the upcoming match. I glanced at the Gryffindor table, and noticed Harry was dressed in Quidditch robes too. Confused, I told Pansy I'd meet her at the table, and walked over to my brother.

"Hey, why are you wearing Quidditch robes?" he asked me puzzled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I said, "I'm on the Slytherin team."

"Wow, really? I'm on the Gryffindor team!" Harry said.

"That's funny, well good-luck, you're going to need it." I teased.

"No you're the one who's going to need the luck!" Harry said back smiling. I pushed him slightly before leaving to go eat breakfast.

When I reached the table, I noticed Malfoy, and Zabini were already there. Not wanting to sit by Malfoy I sat next to Zabini. When I did, I noticed a scowl on Malfoy's face. Smiling to myself I grabbed some bacon, and eggs.

"Good-luck on today's match Miss Potter." I heard a voice say from behind me. Turning around I saw Professor Snape.

"Thank-you sir, I won't let you down" I said smiling at him. He returned a small smile, and limped away.

"I wonder why he's limping." Pansy said out loud.

"I don't know, maybe he'll tell us in potions, it's got to be a good story." Malfoy said looking at me.

"Well, Zabini would you walk me down to the Quidditch Pitch please?" I said, not meeting Malfoy's eyes.

"Uh, I thought Draco was going to walk you down, and give you some tips" Zabini said uncertainly. I thought about it, and decided he was right, I was going to need to know what strategies would work best in today's weather.

"Well you can come too." I said smiling at him sweetly.

"Hmmm okay," He said looking relieved.

Ten minutes later, the three of us were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch. Malfoy was saying something about the sun, and the wind, but I wasn't really paying attention. Finally we reached the Slytherin dressing room.

"Draco I'll save you a seat, and good-luck Chloe." Zabini said waving at me.

"Chloe, can I talk to you?" Malfoy said. I noticed that for the first time he called me by my first name.

"I suppose so," I said looking away. We walked behind the changing rooms, and he grabbed my hands.

"Listen, this morning I acted like a jerk." He started.

"Psh yeah you did." I said interrupting him.

"Let me finish." He said and I shrugged, "I want to apologize, and wish you luck today. So I'm sorry for being a jerk." Then he leaned closer, until we were barley an inch away.

"Hey Potter, get you sorry ass in here! There's no time for kissing, Flint is going over some tactics." I heard a voice say. I turned my head, cheeks a beat red, and started walking towards Adrian Pucey, who was the voice I heard.

Before I turned the corner, I glanced back to where I left Malfoy standing. He was looking at me, and something in his eyes told me he wanted to finish what he was going to do. I gave him a tiny smile, and went into the dressing room.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you!" heard Marcus Fling, the Slytherin Quidditch captain say as I walked in.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I found her out back, about to kiss Draco Malfoy." Pucey sneered.

"At least I have someone interested in me, unlike you." I said venomously glaring at Pucey.

"I don't care what she was doing, you idiot, now we need to get over some tactics!" Flint bellowed at Pucey.

The next ten minutes were spent with Flint telling us what to do, and what not to do. His last line, before we had to line up was, "For your sake, we better win." I felt a pit in my stomach. I knew Flint would do anything to win today. I decided I would have to make sure he doesn't do anything against the rules.

Normally Flint would give everyone evil glares, which I got used to, but today it seemed to worsen. He glared at everyone, and even snarled when one of us got close to him. Knowing this wasn't a good thing I walked up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." I said firmly.

"I don't need to!" He snapped back at me.

"Yes you do, if you don't calm down we'll lose the match." I said calmly. The rest of the team looked at me like I was crazy for talking to Flint before the match.

"You don't know that." He said, although I felt his arm relax slightly.

"Yes I do. Take a deep breath," I said. When he didn't I punched him in the stomach, and he grunted.

"What was that for?!" he said angrily. Everyone seemed to back away from the two of us.

"I need you to take a deep breath, and calm down." I said sternly. I raised my fist again, and he took a breath. "Thank-you, now just keep breathing like that. Feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He muttered.

"Good, now let's go kick some Gryffindor butt!" I said cheerfully. I was a little nervous, but I had no doubt that it would be a close match.

We all lined up, under the stadium, and waited to go onto the field. I looked at my fellow team mates, and smiled at them. Some smiled back, and the others just glared at me like saying, "Why the hell are you smiling, get your serious face on!" I sneered at them thinking _If they keep acting like this we're sure to lose._

Outside I heard a horn sound, and soon we were all marching out onto the field. We were greeted by loud cheering, coming from the green and silver side of the pitch, and booing from the gold and red side.

Both teams lined up in the middle of the field. I looked around, and saw Harry mounting his broom. I looked at my team, and noticed they were also mounting. Not wanting to look like an idiot I too mounted my broom.

When both teams were in the air, and the captains shook hands, Madam Hooch blew a whistle and the game began.

I was the first one to get a hold of the Quaffle, and I started racing towards the goal posts. I soon had two of the Gryffindor chasers chasing me, and a beater, was hitting a Bludger at me. I remember something Malfoy had told me during one of our training sessions.

"The easiest way to dodge a Bludger is to do a roll, and going upwards." He had said before demonstrating it to me. Luckily I had practiced this technique, seeing as I figured I would have many Bludger's hit towards me.

I dodged the Bludger just in time, and I had also gotten the two chasers off my tail. I zoomed towards the highest goal post, and I noticed the keeper there waiting for me. I faked a throw towards the lower left post, and really shot at the right one.

That was another technique Malfoy had taught me. The Gryffindor keeper seemed to fall for my trick, and I scored ten points.

As I flew back towards the middle of the field, I was cheered on by the mass of green and silver spectators in the stands. Then I caught myself wonder if Malfoy had seen the techniques he had taught me. My face got red at the thought of him probably watching me right now.

The next point was scored by Pucey, and we high-fived each other grinning. Then it crossed my mind that Harry was playing. I had completely forgotten, and I looked around to find him.

After a few seconds of looking, I caught a glimpse of his messy black hair, and glasses flying high above the pitch. _He must be their seeker._ I thought to myself.

**Harry POV**

When the match started I flew straight up above the pitch so I could easily look for the snitch. I had watched my sister score a goal, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit proud. She was a very good flying, and the way she dodged the Bludger seemed like she did it with ease.

Slytherin scored a few more points, and we had a totally of twenty. We were losing badly. I needed to find the snitch, and soon. I tore my gaze from my sister, who had the Quaffle again, and looked for any hint of gold.

There by the Gryffindor goal posts was the snitch. I flew quickly towards, hoping to be noticed too late. No such luck. The Slytherin seeker, Terence Higgs, saw me and was pursing rapidly.

I stretched my hand out, because I was just a few yards away from the snitch, when Chloe flew right in front of me, and I had to brake as fast as I could so I wouldn't run into her. Higgs saw this as an opportunity to get ahead of me, and he shot right past me, barely missing my sister.

"SORRY!" I heard Chloe shot right before she made another goal.

"SLYTHERIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS THE GAME!" I heard the commentator say. I groaned, I had almost caught the snitch. If only my sister didn't fly right in front of me. Something in my head told me she did it on purpose.

**Chloe POV**

We won the game. I couldn't believe it. Soon our team was hugging each other, and yelling. The Slytherin house ran out to greet its team. I found myself hugging Pansy, and heard Zabini congratulated me.

I looked around at the crowd that had gathered. I soon spotted the blonde hair that told me Malfoy was coming towards me. I grabbed Pansy's hand and headed towards the changing room. I had to tell her what happened before I went into the changing room before.

"Pansy I need to tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone." I said once we were alone.

"Ok, you can tell me anything." She said smiling. I told her everything. About why I was upset earlier, and how Malfoy almost kissed me before the match.

"Then Pucey came by, and I left him standing there." I finished quickly.

"Wow, maybe Draco likes you." Pansy said, and I could detect a hint of jealously in her voice.

"I don't know it's all so confusing." I said

"Do you like him?" She asked. When I looked up at her, she got her answer. "Well then you two are just going to have to go out." She said sneering at me.

"I'm too young to go out with someone. Besides, it might ruin our friendship." I said.

"Well I don't know what else to tell you." Pansy said, then she walked away leaving me to change into my normal robes.

That night in the common room, I found myself alone with Malfoy. I started to get up, so I could go to bed when he said, "Wait a second Chloe."

"What?" I asked a little too harshly than I intended to.

"Good job today in the game." He said simply. Then he walked to the staircase leading to the boy's bedrooms, "I hope one day we could finish what we started before the game."

I knew he was talking about the almost kiss. I blushed and mumbled out a good-night before going to bed. I wasn't sure if I wanted anything to happen between us, at least nothing that would tear our friendship apart.

**How was it? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy, but you don't want to hear about that now do you? Nah, let's just get on with the story! Oh and thank you for the awesome reviews, I Am Coolio D, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, and anna!**

***Disclaimer I am NOT J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 7

What I Most Desire

Nothing unusual has happened between Malfoy and me. I'm not really disappointed about it, because I don't want our friendship to be ruined. Not only that but Pansy told me that she really likes him, and if I wouldn't get in her way of trying to get him.

The problem with that is that more time I spend with Malfoy, the more I think I like him. I just can't help but smile when he's near, and laugh at his jokes. But every time I notice Pansy glaring at me, so I would stop.

"Hey is something wrong?" Zabini asked, jerking my thoughts back to reality.

"Uh, no." I said slowly.

"You sure?" He persisted.

"Yeah," I replied smiling at him so he would question me any further. Zabini shrugged, and turned back to the potions essay he had been working on.

I stood up, and walked towards the common room door leading out to the dungeons. "Where are you going?" I heard Malfoy ask. I didn't bother to turn around when I replied,

"To see Harry."

**Harry POV**

These last few weeks have really sucked. First we lost the Quidditch game against Slytherin. The only reason we lost was because Chloe flew right in front of me when I was about to reach for the snitch. She had apologized multiple times, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she did it on purpose.

Second, in Potions Snape has been pushing us hard. It seems like he lets the Slytherins off a little, because they don't seem to work as hard, especially Malfoy. I really don't like him. He always makes fun of me, or someone else in the Gryffindor house. And I can't help but notice Chloe laughs at all his jokes, well except for the ones about me. Then she pushes him, but it isn't a 'don't do that anymore' push, it's a playful push like 'that's mean, but so funny it doesn't really matter'.

Hermione dragged Ron and me into the library to study. She was sitting across from me, and Ron was next to me. Ron had dozed off, and Hermione was whispering something to herself. I looked back down at the book I was supposedly studying from, and closed it.

"Something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"I'm just tired of studying." I said turning to Ron. I grabbed his shoulder, and shook it.

"THE ANSWER IS FIFTY-FIVE!" Ron yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, "We are in a library so keep your voice down!" she added glaring at Ron.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He said sheepishly.

"Come on, let's get out of here before Pince comes and yells at Ron for yelling." I said looking for any reason to get out of the library.

"Fine, I'll just have to study in the common room tonight." Hermione sighed packing her books.

"Thank god we're finally leaving." Ron said stretching.

We were on our way to the Gryffindor common room when I saw a familiar figure walking towards us.

"Harry!" Chloe exclaimed running up to me. She gave me a hug, and nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you." She shrugged turning to walk with us.

"Oh, I thought you'd be with Malfoy." I said as casually as I could.

"Nah, everyone was doing their homework, and I already finished mine. Where are we going?"

"Well we were heading back to the common room."

"Oh, well if you want I can leave."

"No it's okay," I started, "Hey you guys can go ahead; I'll hang out with Chloe." I added turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Sure, whatever." Ron said glaring at Chloe. I looked to see her reaction, and she was just glaring right back at him. I sighed, and started walking away from him.

"What's his problem?" Chloe asked as soon as we were out of earshot.

"He thinks that since you're in Slytherin that you're going to be evil." I answered slowly. I didn't want to keep any secrets from my sister, and I hoped that she wouldn't keep any secrets from me.

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Well he says that there isn't a witch or wizard in Slytherin that hasn't gone to the bad side."

"That's ridicules!"

"I think you're right. You won't go all evil on me will you?" I asked jokingly.

"Hmmm…"

"You actually have to think about it?" I asked shocked.

"No! I just wanted to see your reaction!" she said laughing. We spent the rest of the day together; we also decided that we weren't going back to the Dursley's for Christmas.

**Chloe POV**

I can't believe Harry actually had to ask me if I wanted to go back to the Dursley's for Christmas. He knows better than anyone, well maybe except Malfoy, that I hate them. I don't want to spend any more time with them. Ever.

Time went on like normally, except for me trying to not get Pansy mad at me. She really started to get mean when she found out Malfoy almost kissed me. She even does her best to sit next to him during meals, so I can't. I try not to let it bother me, but it's getting annoying. I even think Malfoy is getting tired of it. Although, that's kind of hard to picture seeing at he loves to get attention.

When Christmas break came, basically all my friends went home for the Holliday. I sulked in the Slytherin common room for nearly an entire day, when I realized Harry was still here. _God, I could I forget my own brother?_ I chastised myself, and left the common room to find him.

Harry was in the library looking through some old books. I crept up behind him, and gave him a hug. He jumped, and made a funny noise before he turned around to see me.

"Hey Chloe, what was that for?" he asked.

"I was just saying hi." I said putting on a pouting face.

"Well hi to you to. Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you."

"I was just hanging out in the common room."

"Well want to help me look through some of these books. Ron decided I've been in here too long, and left."

"Sure, what are you looking for?" I asked curiously.

"Anything that relates to Nicholas Flamel."

"Why him, he doesn't sound that important." I said frowning. Harry looked at me, and explained everything. He told me how he noticed that Snape had been cut on his leg on Halloween. And even that he, Ron, and Hermione had been in the third floor corridor. They saw a three-headed dog, that was guarding something, and that it belonged to Nicholas Flamel. Hagrid had accidently told them that piece of information.

We spent the next few days in the library looking for information about Nicholas Flamel. We had no luck, and I told Harry we should take a break. He agreed and we made plans to start looking again after the Holidays.

Christmas morning I woke up to a bundle at the end of my bed. Excitedly I looked through the packages, and saw Malfoy had gotten me something. Smiling I opened the box, and found chocolates and various other sweets that I had never tasted before.

I slowly worked my way opening gifts from Pansy, Zabini, even Crabbe and Goyle. Harry had gotten me a new set of earrings that were in a shape of a snake. When I got to the last gift it didn't have a name on it. Just a note saying, "Y_our father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well"_ Eagerly I opened the package up to find a cloak.

"What the?" I said out loud. I stood up and held across from me. It was far too big, and an ugly color. However, I tried it on anyway. To my surprise I found that my body was gone. I looked down to see how it looked, and I didn't see anything. I stared at the space where my body should have been in wonderment.

Smiling to myself, I looked in a mirror. You couldn't see my body then either. I decided that I would now have to play a trick on my brother later that day.

Harry and I got together for lunch, and we talked about what we had received. I told him that I loved the earring that he got for me, and showed him that I was wearing them. Then I excused myself to the bathroom.

I waited five minutes in the bathroom before I decided to go back. Before I left I slipped the cloak on, walked back out to Harry. He was waiting for me by the front doors.

I walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder. He turned and looked for whoever tapped him. He didn't see me, and I had to suppress a laugh that was building up inside me. I walked to the other side of him, took the cloak off, and put it back inside my bag. Right when I closed my bag Harry turned and looked at me. He yelled, and jumped back.

"When did you get here?" he asked after he realized it was just me.

"Like a second ago. Who were you looking for?" I asked smiling.

"I'm pretty sure someone tapped me, and I was just looking to see who it was." He said looking at me.

"Well what would you say if I told you it was me?"

"I'd say it was impossible. I would have seen you."

"What if I was invisible?"

"You can't be invisible. We haven't learned that spell yet. That is if there even is a spell to turn invisible."

I smiled and pulled out the cloak. I had to tell him, after all it was our fathers, and he had a right to know about it. I slipped it on, and heard him gasp. "How did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"I'm not sure, but it was our father's." I said reappearing.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. I showed him the note that had come with the gift. "That's really cool." He said after reading the note.

"We can look through books now after the library closes!" I said out loud as the thought came to me.

"Alright tonight, come by the Gryffindor common room under the cloak at midnight. I'll come out, and we'll hide under the cloak together." Harry said nodding.

The rest of the day we spent eagerly chatting about what was going to happen tonight. Dinner passed by soon, and we both went back to our common rooms.

Midnight finally came, and pulled out the cloak, got under it, and headed to the Gryffindor common room. I found Harry already waiting for me. "What took you so long?" He hissed to me when I let him under the cloak.

"Sorry, I almost ran into Filch." I explained. We headed to the library, and started looking through books. We had gotten to the end of an aisle when I spotted a door I had never noticed before.

I tapped Harry and pointed to the door. "Where does that lead?" I asked still pointing.

"I don't know, let's find out." He said walking towards it.

Inside there were desks piled in a corner. Obviously the room had been a classroom. At the end of the room there was a huge mirror. Harry walked over to it, and started at his reflection. I walked next to him, and looked. We were just standing there.

"Do you see them?" Harry asked still looking at the mirror.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Our parents." He answered finally looking away. I gave him a "Are you crazy?" look. He sighed and said, "Stand right here." Moving so I could stand where he was.

I looked back in the mirror, and was startled when I saw Malfoy standing next to me. I had to look next to me just to make sure he wasn't really there. Then I looked back, and saw that we were older. We were holding hands and laughing at something. The scene changed and this time it showed two people that looked like me. One had the exact same green eyes, and the other had the black messy hair that Harry had. I realized that I was looking at my parents. Tears formed in my eyes, and I started crying.

After crying for a little bit I turned to Harry, "Do you know what this mirror shows Harry?"

"No do you?" he asked.

"I think it shows our most desires." I said thinking back to what I saw. I wanted a family, and to be accepted. I even wanted to be with Malfoy. I truly did have feeling for him, and I have no doubt about that anymore.

"I only saw our parents. What did you see?" Harry said.

"I saw our parents too, but I also saw who I love."

"Who's that?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to." I said. In truth I really wanted to tell him, but I knew he wouldn't approve. _So this is what I desire. But I can't let anything get between my friends. I'll still do what Pansy asked. I don't want to ruin any friendships just because I want something. I won't ruin any friendship that I have. _I told myself.

When I got to bed all I could think of is what I saw in the mirror. I was determined not to let my wants ruin any kind of relationship I had with anyone.

**Did you like it? Any suggestions or requests? Please let me know if you do have any! And don't for get to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for the review, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx! Here's chapter 8!**

***Disclaimer I am not and never will be J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 8

I Find Out A Few Interesting Things

The rest of Christmas break went by really fast. I spent a few of those days in the room with the mirror. I couldn't get over the fact that I wanted Malfoy. I knew I was attracted to him, but I didn't know how far those feelings got. _Stop it,_ I chastised myself _you're only going to make things worse for yourself. Besides it's probably just a crush, yeah that's all it is, a crush. _I lied to myself.

I was wondering around by myself. I had just reached the Entrance Hall, when someone grabbed me from behind. "Guess who it is!" a familiar voice said. I craned my neck to try and see who it was, but they avoided my eyes.

"Pansy?" I guessed wildly.

"Nope." The voice replied laughing. Then I recognized it.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? Get off me!" I said pushing my elbows back.

"How was your Christmas?" he asked letting me go.

"Fine," was all I said. My thought traveled back to the image of Malfoy and me holding hands…

"You okay?"

"Uh?" I said, my thought returning back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so, did you like my present?" Malfoy asked smiling.

"Yeah! They were delicious." I said finally returning the smile.

"You ate them all already?"

"What else was I supposed to do with them? Of course I ate them!"

"You're such a pig Potter," he teased. I shrugged and started walking again. We talked about the presents we had received, and a bunch of other things until we made our way back to the common room.

I was hoping Pansy might not be there, because I wanted to talk to Malfoy. Sadly I had no such luck. The minute she saw Malfoy she jumped up from her chair, and ran over. "Hi Chloe." She quickly said, glancing at me. "Hey Draco." She said staring at him.

"Hi Pansy." He said. "How was your Christmas?" he added politely.

"Amazing, except I didn't get to see yo… I mean my friends." She said awkwardly.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I said not wanting to stand there listening to them. Pansy gave me a grateful smile, probably because she thinks I'm leaving so she can have Malfoy all to herself, and said good-night.

The next few weeks went by fast. I ended up spending more time with Harry than anyone else. Pansy acted like she wouldn't be able to live unless Malfoy was near her. And I could tell that Malfoy enjoyed the attention he was getting from her.

Harry and I spent a lot of time in the library, and Hermione often joined us. Ron, however, didn't want anything to do with me. That was just fine with me, because I didn't really like him either.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered!" Hermione said loudly running into a nearby aisle.

"What was that about?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure." Harry said looking at the spot Hermione disappeared to. We were looking for information on Nicholas Flamel. We had spent countless days looking and looking for anything that referred to him, we had no luck.

"I checked this out for a bit light reading." Hermione said returning. She set a huge book onto the table, and opened it.

"Light reading?" Harry said smiling, "That looks like heavy reading to me." Hermione glared at him, and continued to look through the book.

"Here it is, Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone." She said triumphantly.

"The what?' I asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone. Honestly even muggles know about it. Here read this." She said pushing the book towards me. It read:

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday, last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).

"That is impressive." I noted after reading the section.

"I bet that is what the dog is guarding. Dumbledore must have been asked by Mr. Flamel to protect it for him. They are after all friends. Mr. Flamel also must have known someone was after the Stone. Why else would he have it moved from Gringotts!" Hermione said.

"A stone that keeps you alive forever. No wonder Snape is after it." Harry mused.

"I don't think Snape would want to live forever." I said defensively.

"Well he let in the Troll during Halloween." Harry pointed out.

"You have no proof of that!" I argued.

"It also bit him! I saw so with my own eyes."

"That could have been anything."

"It looked like a dog bite."

"No it didn't!"

"Yes it did."

"Guys stop fighting!" Hermione said standing up. We both looked up at her.

"Whatever. I'm leaving." I said gathering my books. I walked away from the two friends who were watching me leave.

I went back to the common room, and found Malfoy sitting by himself. _Wonderful now I'll be able to talk to him!_ I thought to myself smiling.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy said as I sat next to him. "Where have you been these last few days? I only see you during the meals."

"Oh, I've been busy." I said not wanting to tell him that Pansy asked me to stay away from him. A long silence followed until I thought of a question. "Malfoy?'

"Yeah?" He said looking at me.

"What's a muggle?" I asked. I knew I should have known, because I've heard the term used before.

"You don't know what a muggle is?" he asked surprised. "Well it's a person who doesn't have any magical powers."

"But don't some get magical powers?"

"Yeah, but they have to steal it."

"Steal it?"

"They aren't born with it. They go murdering people, and taking their wands claiming to be a witch or wizard. Or if they are really nice they just knock the witch or wizard out and steal the wand." Malfoy said with disgust.

"Muggles steal magic." I said out loud. It made sense, if muggles aren't born with magic how else would they get some if they didn't steal it.

"We call them Mudbloods, because they dirty themselves by murdering or taking the wands of innocent witches or wizards." He said watching me closely.

"How did they find out about us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I wish they never did. If they didn't we would all be Purebloods."

"Pureblood?" I asked. I seemed to be doing a lot of asking.

"A person whose ancestors are all witches and wizards. I'm a Pureblood." He answered.

"I'm not sure if I am or not." I admitted.

"Doesn't matter, your dad was a Pureblood, so you got his magic through him."

"How do you know my dad was a Pureblood?"

"Who doesn't?" he smirked. Right then Pansy walked in, and noticed us sitting next to each other.

"Who doesn't what?" she asked walking over to us. She tried to squeeze between us, but soon realized that wasn't going to work. She looked at me, and sat on the floor in front of Malfoy.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." I added. I got up, and started walking to the girl's dorm.

I spent a lot of that night thinking about what Malfoy said_. Hermione is a Mudblood, she would have had to steal a wand. I don't think she would kill someone. She's too nice for that._ I thought to myself. I wanted to go and ask Hermione who she stole her wand from, but decided that that was best left alone. She wouldn't have to worry about me being mean to her about it.

I fell asleep shortly after I concluded that I learned a lot of interesting things that day.

**Did you like it? Please review! I would love any suggestions for anything!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, I know I've taken FOREVER to update, stupid school with 10 page essays…. Hahaha anyway thanks to leafstone for reviewing the last chapter! Onto chapter 9.**

***Disclaimer I am not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 9

The Baby Dragon

The next time I saw Hermione I couldn't help but think of what Malfoy had told me before. I really wanted to believe Hermione wouldn't steal or kill someone, but how else would she have gotten her magic? Seeing as I was too unsure, I told Harry that I didn't want hang around them for a while.

I was walking down a corridor by myself when I saw Peeves. Peeves usually throws eggs, water balloons, or something gross at me, but he was too distracted doing something to someone that he didn't notice me standing next to him.

"You can either go a different way, or I can set your pants on fire." Peeves sneered at the chunky boy standing in front of him.

"But I don't know any other way!" Cried the boy. He noticed me standing there, and I smiled. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, and I recognized him from somewhere. _Oh yeah, he's the one who broke his arm learning to fly a broom._ I remembered. His name was Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Peeves, maybe instead of setting his pants on fire, you can take something of his, and hide it." I suggested to Peeves.

"What? When did you get here Pottyhead?" Peeves snarled back at me.

"I've been standing here for awhile. Trust me, if you take something he will never find it." I said glancing at Longbottom.

"Please don't. I'm a forgetful person, and I just want to go to my common room." He pleaded.

"Peeves, if I help you will you let me pass?" I asked turning away.

"Might as well, your plan is better than mine." He shrugged.

Smiling I reached my hand towards Longbottom. I opened his robe looking for something to take. He took a step back trying to get away from me, but I had a good grip on his robes. There it was. In one of the inside pockets was the remembrall Malfoy and I had played with during our first flying lesson.

"Not that please not that." Longbottom cried desperately trying to get the ball back.

"Here Peeves," I said handing him the ball. I felt a little bad, but I needed away to get past Peeves without having to set my pants on fire. I smiled at Longbottom again and started walking away.

As soon as I took few steps away from the scene I saw Malfoy walking towards me. "Chloe what are you doing?" he asked when he reached my side.

"Just walking around." I said smiling. Pansy wasn't with him. That means I might actually be able to talking to him for more than a few minutes.

"What's Peeves up to?" Malfoy asked turning to walk with me.

"Not much, just stealing a few things from whomever he can."

"Did he take anything from you?"

"Nah, I help him steal something from Longbottom, so he let me pass without setting my pants on fire."

"You help him steal something?" Malfoy asked with a look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah, so?" I said defensibly.

"I didn't know you had that in you."

"Well I didn't want to get terrorized by Peeves, so I helped him."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Good"

"I haven't talked to you in while." Malfoy said unexpectedly.

"Yeah I guess so." I replied looking away. _He probably figured out I was avoiding him when he's around Pansy._ I thought.

"I think we're going to have to change that." He said looking at me.

"Sure." Was all I could get out.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. Then I felt his hand grabbing mine. I blushed, and tried to pull away. He gripped harder, and I let it be.

"You don't seem okay. Is Pansy bothering you?"

"No she's my friend." I said still not looking at him.

"Well she told me that she told you to stay away from me." He said stopping.

"She really likes you." I replied.

"But…" he started.

"I really should go now." I interrupted trying to release my hand from his.

"No don't go. Please."

"I don't want her to get mad at me."

"She won't. I told her I'd stop talking to her unless she started being nice to you again. I've noticed the looks she gives you when you're around me. I don't like it. So we're all going to be friends again." He said trying to keep hold of me.

"We're still friends, she doesn't want us to be together." I said. I stopped trying to get my hand back, because I knew it was futile.

"We're always going to be friends." He said plainly.

"She doesn't want us to be _more_ than friends." I tried to explain again.

"Ha, we're too young to be more than friends. I just want real friends. Not like Crabbe or Goyle. There more like my servants than friends." He laughed.

"But what about before the first Quidditch game?" I asked bewildered.

"That? That was…um that was…." He started unsure; "Oh I know I was going to tell you a secret!" he finished triumphantly.

"Uh huh." I said looking at him. I'm pretty sure he just lied to me, but if he didn't want to admit that he was going to kiss me, than I'm more than willing to wait until we're older. I let the subject drop, and he let go of my hand as we started walking again.

Somehow we ended up by the front doors of the castle. I glanced outside and noticed it was getting late. I turned to say that we should head back to the common room to Malfoy, but he was staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I asked turning my head to see if I could see what he was looking at.

"Do you see them?" he asked.

"See who?"

"I could have sworn I saw three figures walking down to that oaf of a person Hagrid."

"I didn't see anything. We should go back…" I started.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

We were greeted by cold air, and I shivered slightly. Malfoy glanced at me, and pulled me closer to his body heat. I felt myself blush, but I didn't want to pull away because it was very warm when he held me.

We reached Hagrid's hut in a few minutes, and I glanced inside the window. There he was, my brother sitting at the table talking to Hagrid. I looked around some more and saw that Ron and Hermione were with him. _How did they get here without being caught? _I thought to myself. Then I realized that I had given the invisibility cloak to Harry to use for awhile.

Malfoy and I stood watching them for several minutes. I was about to say that we should just go back to the castle, when Malfoy pointed at an object Hagrid set on the table and whispered, "I hope that's not what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?" I whispered back.

"I'll tell you if it is what I think it is." Just then I heard Hermione exclaim,

"Hagrid what is that?!"

"That's a dragon egg, where did you get one of those Hagrid?" I heard Ron say.

"A dragon egg?" I asked quietly.

"Look its hatching." Malfoy pointed at it again. And sure enough cracks in the egg and appeared, and something was coming out. When it finally broke through the shell I could see the baby dragon. It was black, and still covered in slim. It's eyes trained themselves on Hagrid as if he was its mother.

"Look it thinks I'm its mommy." Hagrid sighed happily.

"Let's get out of here." Malfoy said as he pulled me back slightly. Unluckily for us we tripped over some glass bottles that were right behind us.

"What was that?" I heard my brother ask standing up. He looked out the window and saw Malfoy and me standing there.

"Crap, let's get out of here!" Malfoy said turning to run. I looked on last time at Harry, and then I turned to run with Malfoy.

When we reached the Entrance Hall I was panting so hard that I almost fell on the floor. I felt Malfoy picking me up in his arms saying, "We're almost there, I'll carry you the rest of the way."

I didn't ever want to make it back to the common room; I just wanted to stay in Malfoy's arms for the rest of my life. Sadly that was not to happen, because as soon as he walked into the common room I set me lightly on one of the green couches.

"We're going to have to tell someone. It's illegal to have a dragon here." Malfoy said as he sat down next to me.

"Who can we tell?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe Snape."

"Let's wait for awhile, maybe Hagrid will send it away." I suggested.

"Fine, but if it isn't gone in two weeks we're telling Snape, or someone." He said.

We sat for a few minutes, and I decided that I had to go to bed. I stood up, and started walking towards the girl's dorm. Then I turned and said, "Thanks Malfoy, night."

"Night." I heard him say as I walked up the stairs.

**How was it? Did you like it? Please review, and I'll solemnly swear that I'll update again shortly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here I am again. I am sooooooo sorry I took forever to update, I've sort of had a huge writers block, and I've been super busy with school, and stuff the list goes on and on. Anyways here, enjoy.**

***Disclaimer I am not the amazing J.K Rowling no matter how much I wish I was.**

Chapter 10

We All Get Detention

For the few following days Malfoy and I said nothing about the dragon over at Hagrid's hut. The two weeks were nearly up, and I was hoping that Hagrid was getting rid of it. I didn't want to have to worry about anything if I didn't see that dragon, but I just so happened to see it hatch.

I haven't spoken to Harry since Malfoy and I had seen the dragon hatch. Every time I made eye contact with him, he'd tilt his head questionably as if he was asking if I would tell anyone about the dragon. Every time this happened I quickly turned my head away from him, and tried to focus on whatever class we were in.

Then one day, about five before Malfoy and my deadline, Harry took my aside after lunch. Malfoy tried to come but I shook my head signaling that it was okay. I let my brother lead me to a secluded classroom not too far from the Great Hall.

I sat down in the closest empty seat to me. "What do you need?" I asked watching Harry carefully.

"I saw you nine days ago at Hagrid's hut after dark." He stated simply.

"So? You were there too."

"I had a reason to be there."

"Yeah? And what was that for?"

"I needed some questions answered."

"What questions?" I persisted.

"I don't want to tell you, and you better not do anything about Hagrid and the…"

"The dragon?" I asked, "Harry I saw it hatch, and frankly I don't know what I'm going to do about it."

"Please don't tell anyone, we're getting rid of it today." Harry said without realizing what he said. His hands quickly covered his mouth, and his eyes got bigger.

"Thanks for letting me know." I said smirking. I stood up from the chair I had been occupying and left without another word.

I headed towards the common room hoping to run into Malfoy. Instead I found Zabini.

"Hey." He said walking up to me.

"Hi," I said, "Have you seen Malfoy?" I asked.

"No, not since lunch. He might be in the common room though."

"Really? Thanks!" I rushed by Zabini before he could say anything else.

Sure enough there was Malfoy, sitting on one of the couches. I walked up, and sat next to him. He gave me a side glance, and continues his work.

"So guess what I just found out." I said cheerfully.

"What? That your brother wants you to stay away from me?" He sneers back.

"No! I found out that they are planning on getting rid of the dragon tonight." I said watching his face carefully. He turned around quickly, surprise written all over his face.

"Really? Well that is good news." He smirked.

"What are we going to do about it?" I asked grinning.

"I am going to catch Potter in the act, and turn him in of course."

"You mean WE."

"No it's… too dangerous for you to go out at night."

"Whatever, I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am." I glare at Malfoy until he relents.

Later that night I got out of bed, careful as to not wake anyone else. I creped down the stairs, and fond Malfoy already waiting for me. His face seemed to glow in the moonlight, and I stood and stared for awhile before I approached him.

"You took awhile. Why were you just standing at the bottom of the stairs?" He questioned as soon as he saw me.

"What do you mean?" I defend myself.

"I could hear you breathing." He said simply, "Were you admiring my face?" He smirked.

"You wish." I replied, and walked out of the common room before he could see my face blush.

We didn't talk at all as we walked the empty corridors. I was leading the way towards the Gryffindor common room. I didn't know where else to start, so our best bet was to start there, and hope we see them leave the room.

Lady Luck was on our side. Seconds after we found a good hiding spot, so we could see the common room door, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened and closed. I realized that I had given Harry the cloak, and we would be at a huge disadvantage, that is until I heard Ron mutter something.

"Why do we have to go all the way to the Astronomy tower again?" Ron complained.

"That's where your brother is picking up the dragon Ronald; honestly I don't know why you didn't figure that out by yourself." I heard Hermione sigh quietly.

I turned to Malfoy and grinned. Now we knew exactly where we need to ambush them. Silently we left our hiding spot, and headed towards the Astronomy tower.

Turns out luck decided to leave us, because as soon as we reached the staircase leading to the top of the tower, Professor McGonagall was walking past. I stopped walking the second I saw her, and Malfoy stopped seconds after me. Then we heard a crash coming from behind us. Was that Harry? No it couldn't have been, they should still be getting the dragon from Hagrid.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter, what are you two doing out of bed this late into the night?" Professor McGonagall asked eying us through her glasses.

"Urm…" was all I could get out. Just then another figure came running into me and Malfoy. I fell over, and landed on Malfoy, with someone else on my legs.

I looked down, and Malfoy's face was inches from mine, and I could feel heat rushing into my cheeks. I tried rolling over, but the person on my legs made that impossible. After a few moments of struggling I felt the weight on my leg lift. Sighing with relief I pushed myself off of Malfoy, a little disappointed I might add, and stood up to face McGonagall.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom I am glad you could join us." She said looking at Neville who was still on the floor. "As for you two," She started turning to face Malfoy and me, "I will want a full explanation."

"We were trying to find Harry Potter Professor." Malfoy said quickly.

"He should be in bed."

"He told me that he was leaving to go to the Astronomy tower tonight." I added quickly, "Not only that, but he was helping Hagrid get rid of an illegal dragon."

"It's true; I tried stopping him from leaving the common room." Neville said as he stood up. Was he helping us?

"Well, we'll just wait and find out now won't we?" McGonagall said. She turned and walked out of the hall, and beckoned for us to follow. I looked at Malfoy unsure, and he nodded. We started walking forwards together.

After a few minutes of following McGonagall we reached our destination. We were in an empty classroom that was filled with dust. "Wait here and I'll go see if Mr. Potter is going to show up at the Astronomy tower." She said leaving the three of us alone.

It felt like hours pasted before Professor McGonagall returned with Harry, Ron and Hermione in tow. I smiled triumphantly, and glanced at Malfoy, who was also smiling. Harry gave me a glance that said, 'Why?' I shrugged, and turned away.

"For six of you, I'll be giving you detention." Professor McGonagall said.

I looked up surprised. "Why us?" I gestured to Malfoy, Neville, and me.

"You guys were out of bed passed curfew as well." She explained simply.

"That's not fair; we were trying to…help you." Malfoy said.

"Help me with what Mr. Malfoy?"

"With catching other students out of bed." He said like it didn't need explaining.

"I don't think so. All of you will have detention tomorrow night with Hagrid. Meet in the Entrance Hall at seven. Make sure you dress warmly, and go to bed." She finished sternly.

I stood up silently, grabbed Malfoy's hand, and left the room without another word. Once out in the hall, I let Malfoy's hand go, not that I wanted to, and continued walking. I stopped after a moment when I realized Malfoy wasn't following me anymore. I turned and looked at him still standing where I had let his hand go.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards him.

"You held my hand!" he teased hold his hand out to me again.

"It's not like you haven't held my hand." I accused.

"I was teasing you." He pointed out smiling.

"I know." I said, "If you're not coming, I'll see you tomorrow morning." I finished walking towards the common room again.

**AN: So what do you think? Please let me know! I would love to hear what you guys think, and what you guys think I could do better on. Besides maybe if I got more review, I would update faster…. *hint hint* until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, I said I was going to update as soon as possible, so here I am again, writing for you! Thank-you to TheLegendaryJedi for reviewing!**

Chapter 11

Who was that?

The next morning I woke up with dread, I remembered that I had detention tonight with Malfoy, Longbottom, Hermione, Ron, and my brother. I hoped that we weren't going to do anything to bad, because Professor McGonagall didn't tell us what we were supposed to do, just that we should meet at the Entrance Hall at seven.

At breakfast I kept catching Harry giving me looks, so I decided that I wasn't going to talk to him during detention tonight. Besides he's probably really mad me for getting him in trouble, but it didn't work out so well for me either.

"Why did you guys have to get detention tonight?" complained Pansy. She was making a pouting face, and blinking her eyes at Malfoy. "I wanted to show you something!" she said again trying to get a response from Malfoy.

"Listen it wasn't our fault, if stupid Potter hadn't decided to try at get rid of that dragon we could have just told Snape and we wouldn't be in this mess." Malfoy said, looking straight at me. I knew that he sort of blamed me for getting us in trouble. If I hadn't wanted to wait two weeks before we told Snape, we wouldn't have been out last night.

"Look I already said I was sorry!" I said loudly.

"I know, but it's still your fault." He said again.

"Sorry that I like my brother!"

"I guess that part isn't your fault, you were after all raised with him, and you have no choice but to like him." Malfoy said sneering.

"You're right; we protected each other from my stupid Aunt and Uncle for eleven years!" I said smiling innocently.

All of us walked together to the Charms classroom. Pansy and I were linking arms, because we decided that not talking to each other was stupid, and that we were going to be best friends.

I was sitting next to Pansy in the back of the class, when Harry walked in. He glanced at me, walked past me, and sat with Hermione, and Ron. All of class he didn't even look back at us. Usually he's so worried I'm going to do something stupid, and he glances back every so often. Today was different.

Transfiguration was no different. Pansy started to get annoyed that I wasn't paying to much attention to her, because my mind was on Harry.

"Hey are you listening to me?" She said grabbing my arm.

"Huh?" I asked turning to her.

"That's what I thought, what were you thinking about that you didn't even hear me?" she asked. After I didn't respond for a few seconds she continued, "Were you thinking about Malfoy? You were weren't you?" She said eyeing me carefully.

"What? Why would I be thinking about him?" I asked blushing.

"Cause it's totally obvious that you like him!" She sneered at me.

"I do not!" I said quickly putting my hands up like I was innocent.

"Yeah you do! Let's make a deal since we both like him." she said, and I gave her a confused look, but didn't say anything. "We don't try ANYTHING with him until we are in our fourth year. Deal?"

Seeing as I didn't see anything wrong with that, I agreed with her. Then class continued like normally, or almost normally seeing as Harry was mad at me.

The rest of the day went by really fast, and seven o'clock came and Malfoy and I were waiting for everyone else in the Entrance Hall. I was very nervous, and I shifted feet so much that Malfoy told me to calm down, and stand still.

It was almost ten minutes until the rest of the group showed up, and Mr. Filch was getting angrier by the minute.

"Six students out of bed this time. My my, back in the day when we would just lock them all up in the dungeon, and leave them there until they knew never to do that again. We never had problems before, but no now I have to take them down to Hagrid's so they can do detention with him." He mumbled to himself. When he noticed that everyone was here he said, "Follow me." And he left the hall.

Outside it was already getting dark, and the ruby sky was disappearing behind the Forbidden Forest. The air was getting colder and colder the longer we were outside, and suddenly I wished that I had brought a heavier jacket.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were walking separately from Malfoy and me, and I felt like Harry had stabbed a knife in my back. What I did wasn't that bad was it? Maybe Harry thinks I'm changing because of my friends. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. Maybe he wishes that he never had me as a sister. No, Harry wouldn't wish that. I'll have to talk to him and clear things up.

When we finally reached Hagrid's hut it was seven-thirty, and Mr. Filch was very grumpy. He gave Hagrid a few more lanterns, and just left us. We were all shivering by this point, and Hagrid took us inside his hut.

I shouldn't really call it a hut, because it was more like a room. There were cabinets everywhere, a bed in a corner, a table in another corner, and a stove in another. I glanced at Malfoy and saw he was silently laughing. My guess is that he has never seen the entire inside of Hagrid's hut, and thought it funny because it's so small.

"Right then, yer guys are goin' to help me in the forest." Hagrid said gruffly. He sized us up, and decided that we weren't dressed warm enough because a minute later he gave each of us a bigger coat to put on.

"Why do we need to go in the forest?" I heard Longbottom ask nervously.

"I think a unicorn is hurt, and we need ta find it soon. Something in there's been killing a lot of them lately, and sucking the blood. We are gonna have to split up into groups so we can find it quickly." He explained. "Okay I want yer two and yers brother together." He said pointing and Malfoy and me.

I smiled briefly and Malfoy, and then quickly turned back to listen to what else he said. "Everyone else I want with me. Oh, and yer guys will take Fang." He added to Harry.

"It's too dangerous to go in that forest." Malfoy said. There was a hit of panic in his voice.

"We need ta find that unicorn, and put it out of its misery." Hagrid said.

"It's alright, we'll stick together." I reassured Malfoy smiling. I can't believe it; he's scared to go into the forest! He shrugged, and moved a little bit closer to me.

"Alright then, if any of us finds the unicorn send up green sparks with yer wand, an' if anyone gets in trouble send up red sparks, an' we'll all come find yeh –so be careful– lets go." He finished leading the way out of the hut.

The coats he gave us kept me warm enough that I stopped shivering. "Yeh guys go that we, an' we'll go this a way. Don't forget the sparks!" Hagrid said pointing to one path of us to follow. "Oh yeah, and this silver stuff is the blood of the hurt unicorn, so try an' follow that, but stay on the path." He added pointing to silvery liquid gleaming in the moon light.

By the time we left the hut it was close to eight-thirty, and the sun was basically gone. We each had lanterns that lit up to five feet all around us. Fang started leading the way, and we followed him.

The forest was really gloomy, and the further we walked in, the thicker the trees got. We started hearing animal life, and Malfoy jumped at practically every noise. I glanced back at Harry, who was silently following us. I decided now would be a good time to clear some things up. I stepped aside, and let Malfoy pass me, although he didn't go that much further ahead of me, and I walked next to my brother.

"Hey," I said looking at him. I was fully aware that Malfoy was listening to us, because he had his head turned slightly.

"What?" Harry said almost venomously.

"I want to clear some things up. I don't want us to not be brother and sister. I miss talking to!" I said with complete honesty.

"Maybe it would be easier if you didn't have some _evil_ friends." He said glaring at the back of Malfoy's head.

"None of my friends are evil Harry." I said defensively.

"You stopped helping me with… you know what." He said looking at me.

"I stopped because you're accusing the wrong person!"

"How do you know? You didn't see his cut! I'm sure it was…" He stopped talking suddenly. Obviously he didn't want Malfoy to know about the dog.

"Okay, I'll start helping you, but you can't just go to conclusions without any proof, but if you're right, I'll forgive you." I relented.

"Deal." He said smiling at me. At least he wasn't mad at me anymore. Then we saw it. In front of us there was a figure, a hooded figure leaning over something white… the unicorn!

I grabbed the back of Malfoy's jacket, and pulled him beside me. Harry gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything. Then the figure looked up, and saw us. Its hand reached up to where its mouth is supposed to be, and wiped something silvery off. It had to be unicorn blood.

Then it slowly started gliding towards us. We all started to back away slowly, and I felt Malfoy grab my hand. I squeezed it reassuringly, even though I was scared for my life. Then Harry grabbed his forehead. Right in the spot where his scar was. I started to wonder if it was hurting, but I never got the chance to ask because right then another figure shot out of the trees hitting the hooded figure. Except this person, or thing, wasn't human. It was a centaur. It's body from waist down was a horses body, and the waist up it was a man.

"Leave Harry Potter alone." It said to the other figure. It rose, and left hurriedly. "My name is Firenze." Said the centaur after he was sure the figure left. "We should get you back to Hagrid."

It took us a few minute to remember that all we should do is send up red sparks, and Hagrid would come find us. So I lit up my wand, and sent the sparks up. Sure enough Hagrid bounded through some trees.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Let's talk privately later Hagrid" Firenze said.

"What? Oh alright." Hagrid said after he was sure none of us were hurt.

When Malfoy and I got back to the common room it was past midnight. I looked around the dark room, and decided that I need some sleep. I realized then that Malfoy and I were still holding hand. I let go, and smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, never let me go in that forest ever again." He said shakily.

"Okay, I'm going to get some sleep, good-night." I replied smiling at him.

"Night Chloe." He said with a half smile.

**AN: what did you guys think? Please give some suggestions, or what you like or don't like. I love getting reviews! I'll try and update soon! Review review review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Time for an update! So I know I said I would try to update soon, and this isn't exactly soon. But that's partly 'cause of school and the fact I only got one review for the last chapter. I really like it when people review, and when they do I put in more time and effort to update. So if you want more of this story please please, please review! Thanks to my one reviewer BOOMitsMegan!**

***Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own the lyrics or song Status Quo by Starkidpotter**

Chapter 12

We Get Past the Dog

While I was on my bed I reviewed what happened today. I can't believe I actually went into the Black Forest! That was something I never planned on doing. Whenever I walked by I heard weird noses, and randomly birds would fly out from the tops of the trees as if running from something.

I was also glad I got to go in. It meant that I got to make things up with my brother. I knew our fight was over something stupid, but he just accused Snape with no proof. I just don't like when people do that, and I hope that I would never, ever do that. Ever.

At breakfast the next morning I sat next to Malfoy. I noticed his face was paler than usual. Maybe he hasn't gotten over the fact he was in the forest yesterday.

"You okay?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking. What do you think that _thing_ was?" He asked.

"I'm not sure; maybe Harry has an idea."

"Hmmm well you go ahead and ask your brother." He sneered casting a look towards the Gryffindor table where my brother sat.

"I will. I'm meeting him later tonight to…talk about some things," I said slowly.

0o0Time Break0o0

Harry was waiting for me in the library after dinner. He had a book open, and Hermione was talking about something I couldn't hear. Ron looked confused, and he was the first to notice my arrival.

"Hey guys." I said sitting next to my brother.

"Chloe, take a look at this," Hermione said pointing at the open book. I leaned in to take a closer look, and I saw a picture of a three headed dog, like the one in the room on the third floor.

"It says that these types of dogs have something that makes them drowsy; it just depends on the dog's personality." Harry said.

"Okay, but here's a problem, we don't know the dogs personality." I whispered so no one but the three with me could hear.

"Hagrid let it slip that he knew the dog," Hermione said, "It was when you weren't talking to Harry." She added at my look of confusion.

"Then all we need to do is make Hagrid talk to us. It shouldn't be that hard he loves us." Ron said grinning like a mad man.

Upon us all agreeing that we need to see Hagrid we left the library in a hurry. On our way down we ran into Malfoy.

"Up to something?" He asked ignoring Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Just heading out for a walk," I answered waving my hand dismissively.

"Right, do you want me to come with you?" He asked ignoring the protests that Harry didn't really try to hide.

"No it's alright, I'll see you back in the common room," I said casting a look at my brother. He let out a sigh of relief, and continued walking.

"Hmmm if you say so," Malfoy replied turning towards the dungeons.

"That was a close one!" Hermione exclaimed as we hurried to catch up to my brother.

"Yeah I don't want the git following us around." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"HEY! He is not a git, and I already told you guys I wouldn't tell him anything. He just wanted to make sure I would be alright okay?" I fumed at Ron's words.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I just don't really like him."

"Then keep it to yourself."

It was only around six in the evening when we reached Hagrid's hut; we still had about two hours until curfew. That should been enough time to get some answers out of Hagrid.

"HAGRID!" Harry called after we knocked on the door.

"What's all this rucket out here?" We heard a familiar voice ask.

"It's us Hagrid," Hermione said, "Can we come in? We want to ask a few questions."

"Sure why not. I just finished making some of them cake you all seem to like." Hagrid said opening the door wide enough for all of us to enter.

"Err, thanks Hagrid." Ron said pushing the cakes towards me after taking one himself as we sat down at the table.

I took a cake and decided to be polite and eat it. That wasn't exactly the best idea. After to bites I swear I head a tooth crack. I set the cake down on the table, and didn't pick it up again.

"What do yer want?" Hagrid ask sitting with us.

"Remember who you told us about the dog?" Harry started.

"Now don't go on about that! Yer said you'd leave that well alone!" Hagrid said hurriedly.

"We just wanted to know about the species! Not about the dog itself. We are just interested in the way the dog lives, and what it likes, and dislikes." Hermione said quickly looking at Hagrid with pleading eyes.

Sighing Hagrid said, "I guess there's nothing wrong with wanting ta know something about the breed. Hmmm, well some like to play with rubber balls, but not Fluffy; nah, he likes to listen to music, and when he does his eyes get all droopy… WAIT YOU AINT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" Hagrid wore a look of guilt and worry on his face after what he just let slip.

"Music?" Ron asked excitedly. We all exchanged a look of glee and stood up almost instantaneously.

"You guys better not do anything stupid. I don't wanna have to see you all in trouble." Hagrid said as we all left.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked gasping for breath. Then trio stopped jogging and turned towards me.

"Right, you haven't been with us for a while now." Hermione said shooting Harry a dirty look. "We are going past the dog; earlier today we saw Snape hanging around the door to the third floor corridor. And a week ago we heard him talking to Professor Quirrell about the dog, and something about trying it again." She explained at my look of confusion when she mentioned Snape's name.

"Well then we better hurry!" I said running back to the school.

When we reached the door leading to the third corridor, it was already slightly ajar.

"Someone's already been here." Harry said pushing the door completely open. We ran down the corridor and stopped when we reached the door that lead to the dog.

"Who wants to go in first?" Ron asked.

"Wait how are we going to get it to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Someone is going to have to sing to it!" Harry said as if we should have known that.

"Well don't you look at me 'cause I am NOT singing!" Ron said emphasizing the word 'not'.

"I'm not either Harry," Hermione said when he looked at her.

"Since I'm not singing that only leaves one person." Harry said looking at me.

"Wait what?" I asked

"You're going to sing to the three headed dog."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I practically yelled.

"No, you're probably the only one here who has a good enough voice that it won't eat us the second it sees us."

"Ummmm…thanks?"

"Trust me I've heard you sing, you have an amazing voice," Harry said smiling. He was trying to win me over. Too bad it worked.

"Fine, what should I sing?" I asked.

"I don't know whatever you want to." Harry said.

"Alright, I'm ready." I had the perfect song. It was my favorite, and I never really like the status quo anyway.

"Here goes nothing!" Harry said opening the door.

_It starts with not questioning the answers  
And giving up before you've begun  
It locks all the doors  
Increases the pressure  
And in a flash _

The three headed dog looked up at us as if we were its dinner. I continued singing, and the effects we almost immediate._  
Your time is up before it's done  
And you won't know how it can feel  
To feel at all_

The dog shifted off the trap door, and laid its head down on its paws. Smiling at my friends I continued to sing so as to not wake the dog up. We didn't exactly need a three headed dog to eat us as we tried to stop Snape from taking the Stone. __

So I say no to status quo  
Who wants to be like the rest  
And deny the best that I'm meant for  
I will show the status quo  
Who wants to be normal  
I'll never conform  
I will be content to resent the status quo

I stopped singing as soon as I was about to jump through the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already left, and were waiting for me to join them. The dog stirred slightly when I stopped, but it didn't wake up. Smiling to myself I jumped into the dark hole where who knows what was waiting for me.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Well I guess it isn't really a cliffhanger since I'm sure most, if not all, of you have read the books and you know what comes after the dog. Anyway please review! Oh yeah, if you guys like Percy Jackson I'm also writing a fanfic with a Nico/OC pairing. Check that out too if you want! Until next time!**


End file.
